


Everything's Cherries On Top

by pakunoduh



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, hot off the presses, the morosexual dream coming atcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: Everything's quiet in the Vesuvian Palace.... too quiet





	Everything's Cherries On Top

The palace was surprisingly quiet that day as you wandered its halls. It’d been a while since you’d seen anyone, nary a servant or noble crossing your path throughout the grounds. Lucio’s menagerie squawked and preened as you passed their gardens, but no people greeted you. Not even the Count’s ill tamed dogs demanded your attention. Everything was peaceful. The thinning of your lips at this didn’t leave until another expression took your face. Now raised brows laid upon it, the set of your mouth turning down at the spectacle you found down one familiar hallway.

The rose petals trailing into darkness were your first clue that something was up. This was not the first time you’d found things strewn across the Count’s halls. Though usually it was haphazard piles of clothing and other party favors- ribbons and glitter accompanying the vomit drying on the burgundy wallpaper. Sometimes, a whole person laid unconscious in the corner, make up smeared on their face as their hangover had yet to claim them. But this was not the chaos that greeted you.

No, this time the mess was controlled. Intentional. White sprinkled a path along both walls as soon as the corridor revealed itself, smatters of red petals thrown in every few feet. There’s even a different lighting to the place, a soft ambience beckoning you to enter opposed to the shocking brightness that usually lit the hallway. Warm candles flickered in their perches, casting fair shadows that catch in the cracks of stone uninterrupted by spectacle A phantom wind carried the smell of roses and chocolate to your nose, the smell twining with the bath salts still clinging to your skin. All of these would be curious enough on their own, but the fact that Lucio was suspiciously missing from the palace grounds raised your eyebrows further. This definitely reeked of his dramatics. 

Eventually, you decided to follow the tugging in your chest, your feet carrying you into Lucio’s wing. About halfway down the corridor, a gentle violin met your ears, the notes fluttering past in the air as your footsteps continued to echo off marble pillars. Everything seemed to pull you further towards the Count’s room, the gold framed portraits of his sharp face reminding you whose domain you dwelled in. But still, you persisted; the clicking of your shoes still timid, the sound punctuated by another drag on a violin’s bow. Tension was palpable in the air, not enough to worry you, but enough to stand the hairs on the back of your neck on end. 

Once you stood before Lucio’s door, all sound ceased. Even the violin died, one clear note fading into silence as your fingers twitched by your side. The large golden door stood intimidating before you, the clever filigree skirting up its edges like ivy. The proud image of a beetle hovered at the top left corner, a pair of spiralling horns adorning the right, and though you’d seen them many a time before, they still stopped you in your tracks. You could have sworn the beetle moved, its six legs scurrying it ever so closer to the hinges holding it in place. Every time it startled you, and this time it was no different, your weight falling back to your left foot before you could stop yourself. It was just a relief, Lucio couldn’t even use magic anyway, no matter how much he tried. 

You had nothing to fear, you reminded yourself as you put your knuckles to the door. A deep breath and you knocked, shoulders tense.

No response.

“Lucio?” You tried again, rapping harder this time. The quiver in your voice soured your expression, but you shook it off, scowling at your own folly. 

“Lucio, are you in there?” This time irritation slipped into your voice, your hip popping out for a hand to rest on. “If you’re in there open up, I have to talk to you.”

Still no response. 

A full blown frown decorated your face now, the urge to stick your tongue out sharp before you sigh heavily through your nose instead. It’s as you turned to leave that you finally heard something, the sound of creaking metal at your back. You slowly pivoted back to the door, glaring at the crack of light now exposed to you. 

“Seriously?” You said aloud, eyes rolling.

It doesn’t take much to push the door open, the metal hotter than it should be against your open palm. Clicking heels carried you headfirst into the room, a biting comment on your lips. 

“Was this really nec-” The words died on your throat. 

You blinked. And you blinked again, the room suddenly growing warmer. And again, mind unwilling to accept what you saw before you.

Lucio was there in all his assumed glory, a coy smirk on his face as he lounged before you on his fine fur carpet. The fireplace crackled behind him even though they were well into summer, the frivolity of it lost on the man obsessed with appearances. The shadows it created clung to his body, accentuating the curves and angles of his trim waist and sharp hips. No more faint candles lay here, Lucio was full on display, his eyeliner perfection around his lidded leer. Both his white shirt and pants were consciously unbuttoned and opened accordingly, the ridiculous thigh high boots he always wore still on to add to his pretty picture. 

At least, it would be pretty. If not for the fact he had cream piled all over his chest.

Two dollops peaked on his pecs, stemmed cherries placed gently on top where his nipples should be. Where they were under cream. 

“Why are-” 

Once again, you were speechless, the image before you stuttering all thoughts before they could even begin. You don’t even notice the poor musician in the corner, their violin now at their side and their face begging for an exit. 

The firelight flickered over the trail of chocolate wiggling down Lucio’s waxed chest, the trail ending dangerously close to his opened white pants. This was a recipe for disaster- literally with all the food involved.

“Do I look good enough to eat?” Your gaze was barely pulled from his chest when he spoke, Lucio’s voice cutting through the air. A waggle of his eyebrows and shimmy of his chest punctuated his question just as his tongue slowly dragged across his lips. The look in his eyes was hungry and smug, sure that he was ever the morsel he wanted to be. 

“You’re…” You started, hands slowly coming to steeple at your chin. This was so much to process.

“Incredible? Irresistible?” His golden arm raises to his forehead as he drawled, shifting his weight and causing the chocolate trail to quiver ever so close to his pristine silk shirt. He was going to end up with stains if he kept this up. “Please, go on!” 

“So stupid.” You finished, a deep exhale emptying your lungs as if to cleanse you, the blush that had painted your cheeks since you entered growing. You heard more than saw the indignation that followed, a shocked gasp sounding across the room. 

“Don’t be ungrateful, I did this for you, you know!” You found him gesturing to his chest, immaculate brows pinched together creasing his forehead. 

The jiggle of the cream over his pec drew your attention and again, the room grew hotter. This was absolutely buffoonish; why was it getting harder to breathe?

“This is the most idiotic thing you’ve ever done.” Your arms moved before you even realized what was happening, fingers pulling at your hems and loosening knots as you slowly approached him. 

The furrow of his brows slowly smoothed until a cocksure smirk spread across his face as you sunk to your knees before him. 

“Well then.” Lucio leaned forward once your face hovered about his, lips barely ghosting your own as pride bled into his words. “You want a taste?”

**Author's Note:**

> the incredible @ashpyreart on twitter drew a Fucking Masterpiece ( https://twitter.com/ashpyreArt/status/1086646615375597568 ) 
> 
> so of course that was my first fic of the year
> 
> follow her shes a peach and i can't get over this
> 
> comments and critiques are appreciated !
> 
> you can find me @ c0untcryptid on twitter and countcryptid on tumblr ! Have a great day!!


End file.
